Happy Birthday
by Ookami97
Summary: Demain, ça sera l'anniversaire d'Eijiro. "Je veux être le premier à te le souhaiter", apparemment, Katsuki a l'air d'y tenir. Seuls dans la chambre de Kirishima, les deux garçons trouvent un moyen particulièrement plaisant de faire défiler les heures jusqu'à minuit. "Bon anniversaire". [Kiribaku]


**Auteur:** MOI! **  
**

 **Titre:** _"Happy Birthday"_

 **Disclamer:** Ben BNHA n'est toujours pas à moi hein...

 **Rating:** M mais j'vous jure c'est pas ma faute ma main a glissé!

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Note:** BONJOUR! AUJOURD'HUI ON EST LE 16 OCTOBRE ET C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MON BB! Oui je l'ai répété déjà genre... Cent cinquante fois, mais je m'en fous, je voulais trop faire un truc pour l'occas' donc voici un OS (bon ok on peut dire que c'est un PWP si vous préférez mais j'vous jure c'était pas prévu). Du coup comme je voulais absolument le poster aujourd'hui je vous salue en direct de la BU! (Eh oui j'me donne du mal).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Happy Birthday_

« Hé, Eijiro. »

Kirishima tourna la tête vers Bakugo. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de séjour des dortoirs de Yuei. Lui lisait un comics et Katsuki avait allumé le poste de télévision.

« Oui, quoi ?

-C'est ton anniversaire demain, non ? »

Eijiro cligna des yeux. Il referma sa bande dessinée, la posant près de lui sur le canapé. Il eut un rire.

« Ah, tu t'en souviens… Oui, c'est demain. »

Katsuki reposa ses yeux sur l'écran. Quelques secondes passèrent, le silence troublé par le bruit des voix en fond avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

« Je veux être le premier à te le souhaiter.

-Hein ? »

Eijiro s'était avancé vers lui. Il était plutôt surpris que Katsuki lui sorte ce genre de chose aussi naturellement. Bon, ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque trois mois maintenant et depuis le blond était beaucoup moins agressif avec lui, mais il avait du mal à le suivre par moments… Un grognement le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Comment ça, 'hein' ? Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là dedans, imbécile ? »

Bon, il n'avait rien dit finalement. Il rit de nouveau. Katsuki le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Pour rien. Bon, c'est d'accord, moi ça me dérange pas mais t'auras intérêt à faire vite parce que Denki et Hanta sont au courant et je crois qu'ils ont prévu de me sauter dessus demain matin…

-Ce soir. Le coupa Bakugo. Il avait de nouveau le regard rivé vers le poste.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te le dirai ce soir. À minuit, on sera le seize. »

Eijiro cligna de nouveau des yeux, et le fixa un court instant avant de reprendre sa BD. Il l'ouvrit, et alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur les cases, un sourire déforma sa voix.

« D'accord. »

La fin de la soirée était passée sans que les élèves de la seconde A n'aient eu le temps de la voir. Ce jour là, un lundi, ils avaient terminé les cours un peu plus tôt et alors que certains étaient restés dans l'enceinte de l'école pour travailler, d'autres étaient retournés à High Alliance comme ils l'auraient fait s'ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

Katsuki et Eijiro furent vite rejoints après leur petite discussion par le reste de la bande, d'abord Mina qui vint s'affaler auprès de Bakugo, le faisant râler au passage -mais elle ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment, c'était habituel maintenant- suivie par Denki et Hanta. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble et aux alentours de vingt et une heure, la salle de séjour était de nouveau déserte. Dans le coin cuisine, accoudé contre le plan de travail, Shoto discutait à voix basse avec Iida. Des salles de bain communes, sortaient Ochaco et Tsuyu qui finissaient de se sécher les cheveux en rigolant discrètement alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Izuku et Fumikage passèrent eux aussi avant de disparaître à l'étage et bientôt la pièce fut plongée dans le noir, silencieuse, seul le cliquetis léger de l'horloge pendue au mur berçait les lieux d'un rythme paisible.

Pourtant, la pièce n'était pas réellement vide. Assis sur l'un des canapés, le dos enfoncé dans le dossier et la tête renversée en arrière, reposant contre la mousse, Eijiro attendait silencieusement. Il avait son téléphone entre les mains, mais il le laissa tomber à côté de lui, ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le calme des lieux. C'était étrange, de voir cette pièce toujours si animée sous un autre angle.

Un frémissement lointain se mêlait pourtant au tic tac de la pendule au mur. Le bruit d'un jet d'eau, le clapotis des gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol carrelé, feutré à cause des cloisons qui le rendaient presque inaudible.

Eijiro attendait Katsuki. Il était parti se doucher et lui avait demandé de rester ici le temps qu'il finisse. Alors il restait là, se reposant silencieusement, une serviette autour du cou absorbait les dernières gouttes qui dégoulinaient le long de sa nuque. Il sortait du bain lui aussi.

Bercé par les bruits ambiants, il se sentait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le tissu rouge velouté du canapé. Il se laissait se perdre dans ses pensées alors que le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu, mangeant ses paupières, les rendant un peu plus lourdes à chaque seconde.

Il pensait à Katsuki. Il était heureux qu'ils aient pu entamer une relation ensemble. La déclaration de ce dernier lui revenait souvent en tête. C'était Bakugo qui était venu vers lui, un mercredi après-midi d'août alors qu'ils traînaient tous les deux sur le toit du lycée pendant la pause de midi. Il s'était retourné vers lui, son air des plus mauvais jours au visage et il lui avait presque gueulé dessus en lui demandant s'il voulait bien sortir avec lui. Il eut un léger rire en repensant au souvenir. Il avait accepté, bien évidemment. Et depuis, le blond explosif s'était adouci, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Ça lui arrivait même d'initier les contacts en public, c'était pour dire. Même les autres élèves commençaient à se poser des questions à leur sujet. Bah, ils finiraient bien par leur dire un jour même si certains devaient déjà s'en douter… Une main sur son épaule lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

« T'endors pas. J'ai fini, tu viens ? »

Katsuki, arrivé par derrière, était penché au dessus de lui. Son visage au dessus du sien envahissait son champ de vision et Eijiro en profita pour l'observer sans vraiment y faire attention, il était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il détailla ses traits, ses cheveux en bataille encore humides qui tombaient sur son front, ses prunelles rouges qui le sondaient, ses cils sombres, sa peau claire, sa bouche, ses lèvres. Sans répondre, il tendit un peu plus le cou en arrière pour les lier aux siennes.

« J'arrive. »

§§§

Eijiro ouvrit sa porte, laissant entrer Katsuki qui était avec lui, refermant derrière eux. L'horloge accrochée en haut de son mur affichait vingt deux heures quarante trois. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, s'étira, avant de retirer la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou, l'envoyant un peu plus loin sur la chaise de son bureau. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Bakugo qui s'assit au bord du lit. Kirishima roula sur le côté et passa son bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son t-shirt. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant son odeur. Il le sentit bouger et le matelas s'enfonça un peu plus. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et le vit allongé en face de lui, une main posée près de son torse. Il lui sourit et posa la sienne par dessus, faisant glisser ses doigts entre les siens. C'était presque invisible, mais Katsuki lui rendait son sourire. Les yeux du blond se perdirent sur les draps aux motifs militaires dans lesquels il avait déjà dormi de nombreuses fois puis remontèrent le long du bras de son compagnon, roulant sur son épaule et retombant sur son visage. Il vint se serrer contre lui, attrapant son bras pour le faire passer autour de son corps.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, leurs souffles se mêlant alors qu'ils commençaient à somnoler. Le visage appuyé contre le torse du rouge, Katsuki pouvait entendre les battements lents de son cœur. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, serrant entre ses doigts le large t-shirt d'Eijiro. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se redresser sur ses coudes, se dégageant de l'emprise de son petit-ami autour de lui.

« Il reste un peu moins de deux heures. »

Eijiro se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser à son tour. Il appuya son dos contre le mur. Katsuki reprit :

« J'ai quelque chose pour faire passer le temps.

-Ah oui ? »

Il se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Eijiro, oubliant presque immédiatement sa fatigue, répondit au baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Leurs bouches se livrèrent bataille avec tendresse, Katsuki finissant par glisser sa langue contre celle de Kirishima qui cherchait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils intensifièrent le contact, rapprochant toujours plus leurs bustes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se perdant entre eux, leurs souffles se mêlant alors qu'ils reprenaient de l'air, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser de nouveau, encore une fois, leurs sourires claquant l'un contre l'autre.

« J'ai… Bakugo passa ses doigts sur l'élastique du jogging de son compagnon. Tu veux bien ?

-Vas-y. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser, Eijiro décollant son dos du mur, attirant Katsuki en dessous de lui alors qu'ils se rallongeaient sur le matelas. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts entre l'épiderme et le tissu, faisant disparaître ses mains à l'intérieur. Kirishima avait soulevé le haut noir qu'il portait, passant lui aussi sa main sous le vêtement pour caresser sa peau tiède.

Leurs jambes se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'entremêlant, défaisant les draps alors que le jogging du carmin glissait le long de ses cuisses, finissant sa course sur le sol, rapidement rejoint par le short de Katsuki. Ils stoppèrent le contact le temps de quelques secondes et Kirishima se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bassin de Bakugo. Il retira son t-shirt, le laissant tomber à côté de lui. Le vêtement finit lui aussi par terre pendant qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur son compagnon, dévorant ses lèvres tout en lui retirant son haut. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, seulement vêtus de leurs sous vêtements, s'embrassant, leurs mains entrelacées l'une dans l'autre. D'un coup de hanche, Katsuki renversa Eijiro sur le dos pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Kirishima déglutit, sentant son bas ventre se tordre, lui procurant un frisson étrangement agréable qui courut depuis son abdomen jusque dans sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond, ses doigts se crispant malgré lui lorsque celui-ci appuya son bassin contre le sien. Une lueur lubrique illuminait ses prunelles rouges. Eijiro ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, il l'embrassa de nouveau, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes sans douceur, remontant ses mains jusque dans ses cheveux pour retenir son visage près du sien. Il le renversa près de lui, l'acculant contre la cloison et glissant sa cuisse entre les siennes.

« Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir, Katsuki…

-Moi non plus. »

Leurs souffles étaient courts, erratiques. Leurs lèvres se scellaient et se séparaient, claquant entre elles dans un bruit humide et leurs mains glissaient sur le corps d'en face, caressant la chair, palpant les muscles, dessinant les courbes du bout des doigts avant de remonter se perdre dans leurs cheveux en bataille et sur leurs joues rougies par le désir.

Le claquement d'un élastique, un bruissement et leurs boxers se retrouvaient sur le parquet, rejoignant la pile de leurs vêtements épars, jetés sur le sol. Eijiro attrapa le drap qu'il passa au dessus d'eux pour les couvrir, embrassant le visage de Katsuki en le serrant contre lui. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos, passant entre ses omoplates, arrivant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, passant sur sa taille et terminant sa course sur son bas-ventre. Les deux paires d'iris écarlates ne firent plus qu'une, et une fois de plus leurs bouches se lièrent, leurs langues se frayant un passage entre les lèvres, intensifiant le baiser et faisant monter encore plus la température entre leurs deux corps.

La main d'Eijiro disparut en dessous de son oreiller l'espace de quelques secondes, fouillant à la recherche de quelque chose. Il en sortit d'abord un préservatif et retourna chercher un petit tube de lubrifiant. Alors qu'il arrachait l'emballage bleuté chromé à l'aide de ses dents, Katsuki le regardait faire, et lui lança, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres :

« Je rêve ou t'avais tout prévu ?

-C'est juste que ces derniers temps t'arrêtes pas de venir me rendre visite ici, alors j'ai rangé ça dans un endroit plus facile d'accès. »

Le blond eut un rire. Il embrassa l'angle de sa mâchoire alors que Kirishima était occupé à enfiler le préservatif sur lui. Katsuki avança le bras pour se saisir du petit tube transparent, versant une dose au creux de sa main. Eijiro le laissa faire, et eut un sursaut lorsque la main de son compagnon vint l'entourer, répandant le liquide sur sa virilité en la massant avec douceur. Peu à peu, il entama un mouvement de pompe, le souffle du rouge s'accélérant. De sa main libre, Katsuki poussa le torse de son petit-ami, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos. Il se redressa et passa ses jambes au dessus de lui, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Sans prévenir, il passa son majeur et son index entre les lèvres d'Eijiro, se mettant à jouer avec sa langue, les enfonçant dans sa bouche pour les lubrifier eux aussi. Lorsqu'il les ressortit, ils furent accompagnés d'un filet de salive qui coula sur le menton de Kirishima. Il se pencha en avant pour le lécher, avant de se cambrer de nouveau en arrière pour passer ses deux doigts en lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

En dessous de lui, Eijiro se sentait devenir de plus en plus dur. Le corps de Katsuki qui se tordait de plaisir sous ses yeux faisait s'emballer son cœur et se tordre ses entrailles. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Bakugo enfonça une phalange de plus en lui, préparant ses chairs, sentant son corps chauffer sous ses propres caresses. Dans la petite chambre, la chaleur montait de plus en plus, enivrant les deux apprentis héros qui mourraient d'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Katsuki finit par sortir ses doigts, avançant son bassin au dessus de celui de son compagnon, plaçant sa verge sur son entrée. Lorsqu'il sentit son gland entrer en contact avec sa peau, un frisson naquit en bas de son dos et remonta jusque dans son cou, courant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'affaissa lentement, le sexe d'Eijiro s'enfonçant en lui, une vague de bien-être l'envahissant alors qu'il sentait ses chairs s'écarter à mesure qu'il entrait en lui. Au début, la sensation était toujours un peu étrange, mais après quelques va et vient la douleur se transformait rapidement en plaisir.

Eijiro, de son côté, sentait l'intérieur serré de son compagnon l'entourer peu à peu, sa chaleur l'envahissait, et il ne put retenir un coup de hanche qui le fit s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de Katsuki, lui arrachant un gémissement aigu.

« Ah !… Merde Eijiro, fais gaffe !…

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… T'es tellement serré, putain… »

Les mains de Kirishima étaient posées sur les cuisses de Bakugo, serrant si fort sa chair que ses ongles s'y enfonçaient. Il commença à bouger, lentement d'abord, se faisant violence pour maîtriser la puissance de ses coups. Au dessus de lui, le blond jeta la tête en arrière, ses deux mains posées contre son torse s'enfonçant elles aussi, laissant des marques rouges sur sa peau claire. Son souffle était saccadé au rythme des mouvements d'Eijiro, accompagné d'éclats de voix difficilement contenus. Peu à peu, la douleur des premiers instants finit par devenir supportable, aussi, il commença à bouger les hanches à son tour. Se calant sur son rythme, ses mouvements se firent plus amples et plus sensuels à chaque coup de bassin qu'il donnait, arrachant à Eijiro des soupirs lascifs. De sur sa cuisse, sa main droite descendit jusque sur son sexe, l'entourant de ses doigts et entamant un mouvement de pompe. Katsuki eut un hoquet lorsque la main de Kirishima s'entoura autour de lui, tout en accélérant les va et vient si bien qu'il eut du mal à suivre. Son corps se faisait soulever à chaque coup de rein que lui donnait Eijiro, tapant tout au fond de lui, pendant que sa main le caressait de haut en bas. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de crier, plaquant une main sur sa bouche lorsque un gémissement sortit un peu trop fort d'entre ses lèvres.

« Mm… pff ! »

Les coups de bassin d'Eijiro se faisaient de plus en plus violents, traversant ses chairs et appuyant jusqu'au fond de lui, son gland se pressant à chaque impact contre la petite bosse de chair qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Ce frisson qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement, accompagné des caresses qu'il recevait plus bas… Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme, il sentait déjà sa tête tourner et n'arrivait plus à aligner un fil de pensées cohérentes. Juste le plaisir qu'il sentait comme des décharges électriques à l'intérieur de lui, et le corps d'Eijiro sous le sien, se soulevant pour pénétrer toujours plus profond en lui.

Katsuki sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu, il perdait l'équilibre à chaque coup qu'il recevait, sentant son corps pencher dangereusement en arrière. Kirishima le remarqua et se redressa sur ses coudes, stoppant momentanément la cadence pour venir passer un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre dans son dos, sa main glissée sur sa nuque pour retenir son buste. Il reprit la cadence le visage enfoui dans le cou du blond, y faisant glisser ses lèvres d'abord, puis sa langue. Il lécha la peau laiteuse de bas en haut, donnant à Katsuki un énième frisson de plaisir qui vint se mêler au magma qui semblait bouillir en lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du rouge, laissant des marques striées sur son dos musclé, et Eijiro, toujours le visage plongé au creux de son cou, mordait sa peau comme s'il allait dévorer sa chair. La douleur se mua en plaisir, faisant monter la sensation d'explosion dans le bas ventre de Bakugo. Il allait venir. Il essaya d'articuler une phrase, mais il n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mots, ses paroles entrecoupées de ses gémissements qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

« Eijiro… Je… Je vais…Ah ! »

Pour seule réponse, les dents du rouge quittèrent son cou, ses lèvres prenant le relais. Il laissa au creux de la peau déjà marquée un suçon violacé, suivi d'un deuxième, un peu plus bas près de sa clavicule. La main qui retenait sa taille redescendit sur son sexe érigé, le masturbant de nouveau. La double sensation qui envahit Bakugo fit monter en lui une énième vague de chaleur qui le submergea tout entier, et dans un cri de plaisir qu'il fit taire en se mordant agressivement la lèvre, il se vida dans la main de son compagnon, son intérieur se resserrant autour de son sexe au même rythme que les ondes de plaisir qui résonnaient en lui.

La sensation fut extrêmement agréable pour Eijiro qui accéléra les coups de bassin qu'il donnait à Katsuki, arrachant des gémissements aigus à se dernier qui, après avoir joui, était beaucoup plus sensible. Il la sentait arriver lui aussi, cette chaleur qui le prenait tout entier alors que son petit-ami devenait encore plus étroit autour de lui, l'avalant jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, l'accueillant dans un écrin chaud et doux comme du velours. Il recula son visage pour se retrouver en face de celui du blond, qui lia leurs lèvres dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Le baiser fut langoureux, leurs langues glissant l'une sur l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlant entre elles. Les coups de Kirishima se firent de plus en plus puissants à mesure qu'il approchait lui aussi de l'orgasme, excité par les gémissements difficilement contenus de son compagnon et sa langue qui se frottait contre la sienne avec avidité.

Dans un grognement étouffé, il resserra son étreinte autour de Katsuki, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair alors qu'il se sentait exploser à l'intérieur de lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lorsqu'il inspira, sa voix rauque se muant en un grognement de plaisir. Il se déversa en lui pendant de longues secondes, sentant son fluide se diffuser dans les entrailles du blond, leurs deux corps parcourus de tremblements serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur, alors que leur respiration saccadée troublait le silence des dortoirs.

§§§

L'horloge accrochée en haut du mur affichait maintenant minuit et quart. Eijiro se laissa retomber sur le matelas, jetant sa tête en arrière, reprenant son souffle, son buste se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations sifflantes. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, pompant son sang si fort qu'il l'entendait résonner dans ses oreilles et le sentait palpiter dans tous ses membres. Au dessus de lui, le corps chaud de Katsuki était soulevé par sa respiration haletante. Ses deux mains, posées à plat sur son torse, se crispaient sur la chair ferme de ses pectoraux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le regard embrumé et encore voilé par la vague de plaisir qui venait de le traverser, ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles d'en face, le regard vermeil enfiévré qui le dévisageait envoya un nouveau frisson au creux de ses reins.

Il sentit l'intérieur Katsuki se mouvoir autour de lui et ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps défaits, la sensation envoyant un nouveau frisson de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Il s'était penché sur lui, collant son torse contre le sien et enfouissant son visage eu creux de son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire anguleuse, remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de murmurer dans un souffle chaud qui vint mourir contre sa nuque :

« Bon anniversaire. »

* * *

Et voilààààà!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, comme d'hab' vos reviews me font grave plaisir!

Eeeeeet dernière chose, j'ai aussi fait un dessin pour l'occasion (oui je ne fais pas les choses à moitié quand il s'agit d'Eijiro), vous pouvez le voir sur mon blog si vous voulez :) Le lien est toujours dans ma bio il n'a pas bougé!

Allez à samedi prochain (pas celui-là mais l'autre) , on se retrouve pour le chap 2 de Success! A plus les gars et bon mardi!


End file.
